


Eternity with you

by cloudyheaded



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, Canonical Character Death, Comfort, Comfort Reading, Complete, Completed, Confessions, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Ending Fix, Episode Fix-it, Family, Family Bonding, Fix-It, Happy Ending, Headcanon, Hurt Dean Winchester, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Minor Violence, Oneshot, Other, POV Third Person, References to Supernatural (TV), Season Finale, Season/Series 15, Series Finale, Song: Carry on My Wayward Son (Kansas), Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27641039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudyheaded/pseuds/cloudyheaded
Summary: Episode fix of supernatural s15 finale. Dean and Sam's last monster fight ends with Dean's death. But heaven has more to offer than just a talk with bobby and a drive.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	Eternity with you

Sam and Dean stood side by side, knives gripped tightly as they stared down the four masked vampires in front of them. Piece of cake. The two little boys ran off, hands held in fear and a look in their eyes that reminded Dean just a little too much of himself.

The masked creatures blinked in front of them, the gruesome clownish faces a usual unpleasant sight to the brothers. Sam nodded at Dean, standing a little bit taller. Just as he took a step forward the vampires seemed to multiply in front of their eyes. More and more popped up out of the shadows- walking in, waking up, apparently just now noticing the intruders.

“Oh Damn…” Dean said with a glance at his brother. They were already outnumbered, but now they were overpowered. “Come-on Sammy, let’s do this.” He growled.

“Let’s do this.” Sam echoed with a cocky smile. The two of them ran forwards, knives slinging, heads falling. They circled close to each other. They were nearly back to back as they fought. The yelling and shuffling and slicing was gruesome to their ears and only added to the fear pounding in their chests as the monsters surrounded them.

One of them swung at Dean, his fingernails sharp and reaching for anything to gash open. Reaching to spill any blood it could and drink it viciously. Dean dropped to dodge the swipe, grunting as his bones smacked against the hard floor of the barn. With dust and hay overwhelming his nose he couldn’t even feel the blood dripping from it. The vampire stumbled at its missed target, colliding into Sam just a few feet away. It sent the younger brother to the floor, his chest pressed against the floor. It snarled through the mask with almost a humorous pitch.

“Sam!” Dean yelled, pushing himself up off of the floor to reach his tackled brother. Another vampire came up behind him, grasping at his arms and his chest and pulling him back. Dean thrashed, shifting his weight, thrusting his elbow to hit whoever it could. Something sunk into his chest and he could feel the skin breaking. The pain was practically unnoticeable with the rush of adrenaline from the moment. He freed himself and spun around, his blade cleanly cutting off different heads around him.

Sam rolled as he stabbed his knife back into the leg of the vampire pinning him down. It flinched with a shout, clawing at Sam.

Dean ran over, yelling the orders to ‘get out of the goddamned way, Sammy!’.

His blade cut through the air, clanging against the floor as a thump sounded beside it. Another head fell to the floor, more blood staining the silver surface as well as Dean’s clothes. They still had plenty more to fight.

“Dean, we gotta get out of here!”

“We can’t just run away. Who knows how many more kids they’ll try to fatten up like cattle?” Dean said, his throat hoarse as if he’d swallowed sawdust. This was probably the dirtiest barn he’s ever been in.

There were maybe five more vampires still standing, but the ones covering the floor were within the tens.

“This already looks like a slaughterhouse. But…” Sam scoffed leaning over his brother. “Only if you think we can take them.” When Dean gave a nod and picked up his blade, the boys stepped towards the last vampires.

Punches flew and claws gashed, leaving Sam’s shoulder and Dean’s back with bloody and ripped clothing. Sam dodged the vampire’s attacks and he beheaded one of them. He kicked the other one to the floor as it glared at him through the bloody mask. He brought both of his arms to the sky, letting them and the blade come falling down over its neck. There was probably only one left.

“Dean, we did it.” Sam heaved, collapsing to his knees. He saw the last vampire fall to the ground from the corner of his eye and smiled. He’d never seen so many vampires in the same place before. It was totally insane that they managed to get all of them. A sharp gasp sounded behind him and he turned, confused.

“Dean?- Dean!” Sam cried out, crawling over to his brother. Dean lay on the ground, clutching his side. “What happened? I need to get the first aid kit—”

Dean shook his head softly, his eyes clutched closed in pain. He shuffled his body up to lean against a wooden beam behind him.

“I…they shoved me into the wall and I lunged at them… I swung and killed them and then I felt the pain. I think I…” Dean said, looking upwards. He gestured weakly at the beam he was leaning on.

Sam looked up with his heart plummeting. The beam had a rusted and warped rod coming out of it. It had a pointed tip as if it were a large screw sticking out of a piece of plywood. Sam peered closer, grimacing as blood dripped from it.

“I got shish-kebabbed.” Dean laughed darkly. His painful smile fell as he saw the tears in his brother’s eyes. “Sammy. I’m fading- I’m fading pretty quick.”

“Dean, no. Please. Don’t leave me.” Sam cried, looking around the room. This literally didn’t feel real to him. They killed Lucifer. They befriended angels. They killed god. How could a silly little vampire get the best of his big brother?

“Listen to me…” Dean choked, his intestines felt severed and it was like his whole body was in a blender. “I’m so proud of you. I’ve always looked up to you…” The two of them sniffled, both in pain but each of a different sort. “You’ve always been stronger than me…” It felt as if Dean just couldn’t find the right words. He wished his brother could read his mind.

“It’s gonna be okay, Dean,” Sam whispered. His lip quivered as he clutched his brother’s hand. He wished they could run away from this. They were supposed to stay together, they were family. “It’s gonna be okay.”

Dean closed his eyes, feeling himself fading. It was like resurfacing out of a dream. He was rising, his body buoying to the surface of an unknown ocean.

His body was relaxed as everything became bright white.

Suddenly instead of rising to the surface, his body was rocking back and forth. His brain put together the scene in front of him—gravel and grass, a wooden porch. The taste of cheap beer washed out that of blood from his mouth. As he came to, he heard the familiar words of someone speaking. It was Bobby.

“Heaven’s timing is a little bit _weird_.”

Their whole conversation came back to his mind. He was certainly in shock, having zoned out while talking to Bobby. They talked for a bit, Dean asking questions about how all of this happened. Bobby apparently didn't think it was his job to fill Dean in on how heaven worked.

“We all live close to each other. You can visit whoever you want. Heaven can be whatever you want…”

“I want to go for a drive.” Dean weakly smiled at Bobby. So much was happening. At least leather under his fingertips and wheels on a road could stabilize him.

“Hey, baby…” Dean whispered as the impala's engine started up with a purr.

He drove off, turning on the radio as his nerves calmed. He could feel the gravel trail shaking the car and sighed as the worn-in leather seats slouched for him. The lyrics belted out of his lips and his eyes scanned the beautiful surroundings. Heaven was nice enough. The scenery passed him quickly as he steered, his foot pressing hard on the gas. Maybe if he was fast enough he could go back in time and still be there with his brother. It was too much.

He drove over a bridge, the rushing water glimmering past rocks like ribbons. The only familiar thing about this situation now was the car, but even driving didn’t make him feel in control right now. His eyes caught on a familiar beige coat and his foot slammed on the brake. The tired squealed but the smell of hot rubber was the last thing on his mind.

_Cas._

The car turned off and Dean stepped out. The angel was standing lonely in front of him. His shoulders were hunched over the bridge’s railings as he looked over. Cas turned, a surprised but pleased smile playing on his lips. Dean just stood by his car as the two of them shared a soulful look.

Emotion overwhelmed the stony man again and tears begin to wet his eyes. He missed Sam. He missed his family. He missed Cas.

“Dean.” Cas started nervously. Pink tinged his cheeks, a bit of humanity shared as the two of their hearts beat steadily. “I’m sorry you died.”

Dean scoffed, shaking his head. “I’m sorry too. Not just about me dying.” He said with a dark and gravelly voice. There was never a better time to talk, now that they had eternity in heaven to hang out with each other. “I—”

“You don’t have to say anything. About my…confession.” Cas said kindly, turning back towards the river. Dean walked over and stood next to the angel. All of their years together, who would’ve ever thought that Dean would be sightseeing in heaven with Cas.

“Okay. Well, mind explaining some things to me? Bobby knows jack-shit.”

Cas laughed and nodded, looking at the hunter from the corner of his eye. He explained how Jack took over. Apparently, Jack’s new role as God meant that he could do whatever he wanted. Jack sort of dissolved into the entire universe, but he still existed as a somewhat interactable entity. He took down everything and started over. Jack rebuilt heaven—now everybody could be together, Cas said wistfully. His lips were turned up in a smile, Dean noticed. Jack freed Cas so that he could be an angel again- or as close to one as he could manage, after experiencing nearly every aspect of human life.

He finished explaining things and Dean realized that he knew more than anyone else in the human race. “But are you okay, Dean?” Castiel asked, concern lining his tone.

He didn’t want to come off as overbearing. It was an entirely personal thing, how somebody died, and how they feel about it. Neither of them had a purely human death. But Castiel presumed that he would never truly understand the anguish of leaving the mortal world behind.

“Good as pie.” Dean nodded. Struggle sparked behind his eyes, Castiel observed. The bright sun’s reflection on Dean’s eyes was overshadowed by a swirling pain.

“Sam will be okay. I am certain.” Cas smiled and extended his hand over Dean’s. The railing pressed into Dean’s palm and Castiel’s fingers prodded gently underneath it. The hunter’s hand twitched, unsure of whether to twist his wrist and hold the angel’s hand or if this brush of contact was enough for him. The water rushed over the rocks below them, and Dean’s blood rushed through his heart. “You’ll meet with him soon. Heaven is whatever you wish it to be, Dean.”

Dean looked to meet eyes with the angel. Castiel looked into Dean’s green and hazel eyes. He felt the color overwhelm him. His entire world was the color in Dean’s eyes-- the grass they stood on and the earthy smell in the air. His fall from grace was worth every wound, even the one that Dean left him with. The air that hung empty after Castiel’s confession of love was the thing that shattered him, but the relief of expressing himself was what gave him ecstasy. His trip to mega turbo hell was worth it. Even standing here, utterly in love with a man who so clearly didn’t feel the same, was justified. Castiel’s heaven was Dean, in every form and existence that he was.

“Cas,” Dean tore his eyes away from the angel’s ocean-colored stare. “I don’t know what’s between us. I don’t know what you are to me. But you’re my family.” Dean’s mind was simultaneously running at the speed of light and slamming itself against a brick wall, totally dumbfounded. Maybe it was the need to be the older brother that’s what held him back. His entire life filled with such crushing masculinity and need for strength. He never had time for real emotions. The connection between the two of them- was it love? Was it just brotherhood?

The pain that Dean felt when Castiel was ripped away from him- it was a gnawing presence that he’d push away. He had to act strong for his little brother. God knew that he couldn’t get caught up in an emotional storm when they were busy saving the world. But they bore the storm, and Dean ended up wrecked anyway.

“You’re important to me, Cas. But I can’t say if I’ve fallen in love with you because... I don’t remember what love feels like.”

Cas nodded. His eyelashes fluttered closed, dampening with tears. “I don’t need you to love me, Dean. I just want you to be here with me.”

“I do love you Cas,” Dean pulled his hand away from under Castiel’s and rubbed his face. “I just- don’t know what type of love it is, yet. But… I want you to be here with me, too.”

The gravel in Dean’s voice softened as he spoke to Castiel. The angel’s lips spread into a grin and he turned to the hunter, leaning against the river’s railing. Dean looked at the man practically glowing next to him. He couldn’t help but let a small smile grow on his face as well.

Cas was barely shorter than him, and his blue eyes stared up into Dean’s as they kept talking.

“But, Cas…” Dean said, shuffling towards the other. “I want to find out what type of love this is.” He breathed nervously, leaning over the angel.

Castiel’s breath hitched and it was like the world rotated around the man in front of him. Dean Winchester. Just another monster hunter. But unlike any other man on the planet.

Cas closed the gap between them, pushing their lips together and reaching for Dean’s hands. The bright sun shining down on them turned Dean’s hair golden. The angel closed his eyes as heaven got even better.

Dean’s heart swam as they kissed. His body didn’t feel like it was coming to the surface anymore. He felt like he was floating, rocking with the tide over to the shoreline. The daylight warmed his skin and Castiel grabbed onto his hanging hands. The angel was cold against him like a winter breeze.

The kiss deepened briefly, and Dean realized he hadn’t ever felt so much in a single moment. Relieved, exhilarated, joyed. He felt cared for, he felt content. Castiel delicately broke away from Dean’s lips, his eyes crinkled into the biggest smile Dean had ever seen.

They breathed for a moment, listening to the world around them and standing at ease together.

“I think that answered some of the questions I had.” His green eyes flickering open to look at Castiel with a chuckle. Their foreheads pressed together sweetly before they took a step back to breathe in. The crisp air was fresh in Dean’s lungs. Heaven just smelled different than the living world; it felt refreshing.

The two of them looked out over the river, taking in the soft rumble of the moving current. Dean thought back on his life. He had some regrets, sure. But every step of the way that he had his family he knew he did right. Having Sam with him, meeting Castiel, reuniting their family. It was the best that he could make it.

Dean felt a pang of guilt about his brother. He missed him. He felt terrible about dying, about leaving him alone. He hoped that Sam was having a good life. Suddenly, Dean felt a presence standing behind both of them.

“Hey, you two.”

They turned, and Dean’s eyes lit up as he looked at his little brother. He looked exactly as he left him, with wavy hair and a young but troubled face.

“Sammy.” He walked over to his brother, grasping him in a tight hug. “I missed you.”

“I missed you too, Dean. And you, Cas.” Tears filled all of their eyes, the relief of being together again almost unbearable. “I’m gonna tell you guys everything.”

Dean nodded, grasping the shoulder of Sam as all three of them headed towards the car. The brothers were back together, and Dean couldn’t wait to spend eternity with his family.

Somehow, dying was the best thing that he ever did.


End file.
